The present invention relates to an image editing system for a digital copier, facsimile apparatus or similar image recording apparatus of the type having a capability for marking a particular area of a document.
A digital copier, facsimile apparatus or similar image recording apparatus capable of marking a desired area of a document is extensively used today. With a prior art image recording apparatus of the type describe, however, it is only a square area that can be marked on a document. More specifically, the method heretofore available is simply marking a square area by two diagonal points or by two parallel lines which extend in the main or subscanning direction. Such prior art approaches cannot meet the increasing demand for a manifold image editing capability.